


DIFFERENT

by JUSTANOTHERNIGGA



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTANOTHERNIGGA/pseuds/JUSTANOTHERNIGGA
Summary: Meeting between Lyanna and Robert for the first time happens differentlyIntroduced to each other not as their future spouseWill it lead to change or does fate declare their paths as unchangeable.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**DIFFERENT**

**CHAPTER 1**

The towers of his home was the first thing, giving him a slight distraction to Robert’s motor mouth only for that to also be ruined by his friends booming voice. His visit home was not planned in advance an idea of his foster father Lord Arryn to try and distract Robert who had been on a downwards spiral since the death of his parents two moons ago, his friend had always been wild but his loss of his parents made him take it to far drowning his sorrows in alcohol and anything wearing a dress. This was a way for Robert to bond with new people and explore a place he had always been interested in visiting since he first met him when they were just 8 names day old. Maybe this trip would bring back the former Robert whose laugh wasn't forced and didn't need to drown himself in wine. Riding into the gates of Winterfell Ned was met with a flying object before he could even set his feet on the ground the fall left him disoriented as his name followed by multiple kisses on his cheeks based on the actions his mind slowly informed him of who his attacker was his little sister Lyanna was on top of him killing him with love literally he was saved by something that used to infuriate him greatly Roberts laugh that echoed through out the the yard followed by his father and Ben's own laughter. LYANNA’S POINT OF VIEW News had reached that Ned was close to the strong hold of house Stark and Lyanna the only daughter of Lord Rickard the lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, she felt like her emotions were a volcanic mixture ready to explode at any moment which explained her actions when Ned's horse entered the gates, at that moment he emotions erupted as she dived as Ned tackling him to the ground then smouldering him with her affections through breaking his bones and an barrage of kisses to his cheeks. The laugh that came next to where she was shocked she hadn't noticed that her brother brought a companion with him after getting a look at him from the edge of her vision she was lost how she hadn't noticed him the boy stood at a height that was a step away of bring giant level the laughter of her father and little brother was the last straw as she turned red with shame and died right there and then. BACK TO NED'S POINT OF VIEW Standing up after his near death situation Ned got his first glance of his family in quite a while his father still looked like the powerful warden of the North and his sister had changed greatly but the biggest change was in his little brother Ben who was no longer a small babe but a boy on the door step to man hood looking around he felt tears in his eyes that were either from Lyanna attacking him or joy but the pain in his back told the story of the former. Introducing Robert to his family was met with great reception thanks to his large friends charisma on the urging of Robert he was introduced not as the current Lord Paramount of the stormlands but as the 2nd son of the Lord Paramount this was to stop them from treating him as his position demanded but as an individual separate of his duty it was things like this that made me sure that Lyanna and Robert would be able to get along as they both seemed to dream of freedom of their duties. His prediction was proven correct as they became the bane to his existence causing trouble everywhere they went dragging him along then leaving the punishment for him, what he didn't expect was Benjens hero worship of Robert as soon as the Baratheon grabbed his war hammer from its place on his horse Ben had been trying since they arrived to lift it and luckily for his pride he couldn't just like him. Two moons later he had noticed that Lyanna had developed a small crush on his friend that went unnoticed by him that was all ruined the day a letter came informing us that Robert was now a father to a girl whose mother had died 3 days after giving birth the girl was the sent to Lord Arryn who guarantee she was really his from that moment Lyanna drew distant towards Robert avoiding him and no one could tell him that he had broken the girls heart. They left a week after news of Robert's bastard Lyanna was still angry but he saw through her mask she would still miss Robert if no longer a love interested then as a friend who understand how she felt. Watching Robert with Mya was a shocking experience to Ned his abnormally large friend was for the first time since he had met him gently to someone, the little girl unlike the visit North did not just help Robert cope with his lose it turned his friend into a better men he had been to busy in the North to indulge in his vices heavily but Mya put an end he stopped drinking and the fear of bringing another bastard to the world pushed him to stop his visits to whores, he would either spend his spare time with his daughter or course mayhem he had to clean up after. The child truly made Robert a better person, even though it took time Lyanna eventually got over Robert having a bastard and their friendship resurfaced strangely enough half of their letters were about Mya the other how to send Eddard Stark into an early grave. Jon had been talking about a Tourney that would be taking place in Harrenhal soon it had been two namesdays that had passed since he last saw his family and even longer since he had last seen Brandon so when father told him they would be attending he knew he hat to attend just so him and his siblings could get together as a complete family, Robert being the stubborn person he is brought Mya with them forcing the to have to travel slow but to make up for the time they would lose they left early and waited for his siblings and other Northern Lords to arrive in the town outside of Harrenhal. Don't forget to review your opinion on the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

THE 2ND CHARACTER. 

Ned was shocked how his siblings had changed since he last saw them Benjen the youngest of them all was standing just a few inches below him, Lyanna his adorable headache inducing little sister was transforming into a women then he finally saw his older who still towered above them all.  
That night was all laughter and joy as the siblings United and complete for the first time in quite a while, Bran shared his adventures in his foster home while Ben and Lyanna informed them on the happenings of Winterfell and their ambition of giving father a stroke through their mischievous actions.

Harrenhal was an intimidating structure and a history that was terrifying the cursed castle it was known as and who could 6argue against that the castle built by thousands of slaves which was frowned upon by the old gods, every House that have occupied the cursed keep met their end. So it was understood clearly by all Northern men that the wouldn't by all means sleep with in the walls of the castle, which is why tents were set up immediately after they had met with the lord of the keep expressing a need to be in open air, they didn't argue against it since to them it was a convenience to the south the north were all barbarians and the lord and lady of the castle seemed to believe in the stigma attached to them.

Everything about the event was against anything the north would do, the prizes of the events were extravagant especially for a Lord who was trying to repair their home. Arriving at the feast he was stocked even further the amount of waste going on was not something even the Lennisters would do, it made him greatly suspicious of where funding came from maybe it was a joint deal but with who and for what purpose that was the main question, Roberts laugh beside him woke him from his thoughts if you asked his siblings they would say his periods of rumination.  
Looking at his friend expecting him to be a barrel deep in wine that would have been true before but now his friend was sitting with his banner men who were being ignored for a girl normal the only difference is that the girl was 3 names day old and talking up a storm with her father as if they were in they own little world, the power the little girl was terrifying in a way Robert had already killed for her, a knight stupid enough to call the girl a bastard when her father was close by poor fool didn't even last long, his musing on Robert and his daughter was cut short when something passed between the space.   
Looking at the small disturbance his line of sight was raised slightly to see purple eyes that seemed to possess they own light gazing at the carrier of the twin orbs his heart hastened in pace, his eyes just wouldn't leave the person as she glided through the dance floor, his eyes felt as though they had found what they had been deprived of. Now that they had got a glance his brain knew they wished to gaze upon this sight till they close for eternity.   
He didn't know who she was but he had been following her since that moment watching her dance with different partners his heart wished to take her away but his brain was wiser he knew he had no chance so he would soak up the sight he got, at least he could have that undisturbed. Well his siblings had a different as a slap out of nowhere hit his back followed by Brandon’s pushing him towards the open floor as Benjen went towards the subject of his stare for the last hour, searching for the only person who could stop his brothers, he found her sitting with Mya and Robert on the other side with no chance of her hearing him without the rest of the attendees hearing too.  
When Benjen got to her he was expecting mocking laughter but her gaze met his and his nervousness reached new heights her smile didn't ease his fear it only pulled it higher and as she walked towards him, his heart became a war drum with the tempo and sound of a thousand men playing at the same time.  
The first thing that came out of his mouth to his eternal shame was a squeak thanks to Brandon pushing him forcefully towards her.   
Luckily for him things went his way afterwards despite his lacking when it came to dancing they talked through out their dance and she even seemed to be enjoying her self but it all went down when he remembered something the sword of the morning was a Dayne and this was confirmed when his eyes finally left hers for the first time since he saw her to see the Arthur Dayne looking at him while brushing his sword, and his old friend fear showed up again, he knew that he didn't have the skill to fight the legendary knight and that is how he ended up instead of stepping away from his death hi went in head first by unconsciously agreeing to meet lady Ashara the next day.  
Lyanna’s point of view.  
All her brothers had left her alone in their own way Brandon was chasing his next conquest his words, Benjen was off trying to impress their banner men with ridiculous displays of ‘manliness’ Ned was in his own world with his thoughts looking at her brother his gaze was on the table West of theirs looking closer the first thing she saw was Robert because of his great size then a small child on his lap doing most of the talking for the whole table looking at the toddler it was easy to tell who her father was raising her eyes to look at the girls father their eyes met and Robert being who he was called out to her looking at Ned to ask him to accompany her only to be ignored for some Donish lady she decided to leave her brother before Roberts loud voice alerts the whole hall that his calling her.  
When Ned told her the little girl was a female version of Robert in his letters she had felt sorry for the little girl not to take her wrongly Robert wasn't in any way ugly but she really could picture him as a girl so for her to see this female version of Robert she was surprised how cute the little one was but she really was Robert with out doubt a softer version that had huge adorable blue eyes and long black hair tied into a pony tail.  
Her visit to the stormlands table was a fun experience little Mya held the attention of all the people on the table most of the time the rest was spent telling stories that were appropriate for her ears the longer she sat at the table the more she was aware of many things first being the language was so proper not even a single swear had slipped out of anyone, she couldn't spot a single cup of ale or wine on the table and thirdly Robert was a terrifying figure to the lords of the stormlands with how a glare at one lord who interrupted Mya left the men quite and sweating a river it was funny in a way Robert controlled his banner men and how Mya controlled her father, she almost found her self almost falling for Mya's webs of cuteness she tried to fight it but by the end of the hour Mya sat on her lap hugging her in her sleep that moment then she knew it was to late she was under her control too.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my slight hate in people being ignorant on how Lyanna really fucked up so I thought I could either change her ending or make her realize what she did and have to live with that burden. Like really she was busy spreading her legs for a married men who was the crown Prince of the seven kingdoms knowing the fact that if she married him she would be queen and have even less freedom then if she was married to Robert. No really think about it her character was presented as a girl beyond the norm who dream of being a queen and giving birth to an army of children yet she did exactly that stupid in my opinion and greatly confused a sad character indeed  
> But that's my opinion personally you can agree or disagree that's on you alone you can share yours if you want but lets try and defend your point of view of this situation it might change the direction of this short fic 3/5 chapters hopefully


End file.
